Hope in a Solemn Hour
by LadyUni
Summary: A One Shot. Hyrule's got one hope left...and it's not who you'd imagine. Things could get even more ugly if help does not arrive soon. - I will not be adding to this or making a sequel, so don't ask


This was done for an British Lit. writing assignment in 2007. We had to write an epic poem using the common components found in traditional epic poems. Beowulf was our main refrence.

I decided to do mine on the Legend of Zelda. Not the best piece out there, but it was fun. :) Inspired by the song 'Our Solemn Hour' by Within Temptation. There were line numbers on this thing before but they were distracting so I removed them for this site.  
I do not own LoZ.

* * *

Hope in a Solemn Hour

Moonlight shown brightly off the dented, bloody blade.

The wielder took in deep, labored breaths and took a step back.

Long, dirty-blonde hair cascaded down her heaving back, unattended.

Brilliant, blue eyes stared up at her deadly opponent. She didn't dare

Look away for fear he'd attack again the very moment she did. A light

Breeze blew through the bricks and grasses of the ruins that surrounded

The two figures. A sacred sanctuary of the goddesses once stood there,

But in recent years it had fallen under the pressures of war and evil.

The fiend responsible for all the destruction now stood face to face

With the land's only remaining hope…a lone princess.

She was the last obstacle that stood in his way of conquering the

Country since the legendary hero of old had disappeared without a

Trace many years prior. And though she was trained in the ways of

The sword along with a bit of magic, the woman was no match for the

Demon before her.

Suddenly,

He raised his devil of a blade above his head and readied to lunge for

The already weakened maiden. The princess desperately took another

Step back and lifted her only defense. Her heart pounded so harshly

That she could hear it in her ears. And the only two words that

Echoed through her mind were: "the end."

Then closing her eyes, she awaited the impact as calmly as she could.

If death was her fate, she definitely didn't want to see it coming.

One flash of light and a loud clash later, her eyes abruptly shot open

Again.

Then her breath left her.

All sounds ceased for the woman and her heart also seemed still.

Her lifeline dropped, but she did not feel it slip out of her hand nor

Hear it hit the ground.

She felt betrayed by her own eyes. There, before her with

His back facing her way, stood a miracle. The green garb he

Wore was unmistakably recognizable. Or so she thought.

A sudden bang shook the princess from her daze and she swiftly realized

The situation. The enemy's weapon had fallen, and the hideous monster

Of a man knelt on one knee, cradling his gory arm.

"Zelda…" the newcomer uttered. Twas only a whisper, but the slender

Ears the princess inherited from her race picked up the gentle sound.

"You're safe…" he said. And she knew she was…along with all the

Land of Hyrule.

In the next moment, the enemy was up again. He snatched up his sword,

And then quick scuffling of feet was heard as the man in green and the

Dark lord darted deeper into the ruins to engage in a final

Battle to the death. The blade which the green fighter clutched tightly in his

Left fist was none other than the Sword of Evil's Bane. Its very glow alone

Was enough to destroy a weaker villain. But the one he faced now was

Much more powerful and would not be defeated so easily. Even so,

The adversary wore a slightly horrified expression which the other did not

Understand.

"Are you he?!" asked the dark man as he leapt onto a tall pillar at a safe distance.

A small smirk spread across the latter's lips, and his golden bangs hid his eyes as

He lowered his head. "Of whom do you speak…?" he asked in a hushed tone.

The princess listened intently as kept her eyes fixed on the blonde.

She only hoped her assumptions had been correct. The enemy grew impatient,

And he decided to restate his question as he flew forward to attack.

"Don't play games with me! Who are you?!" he shouted as his sinister blade

Swung out and clashed with the other. Blue eyes bore into red ones as the

Two fighters kept their gazes locked. But the enemy was, in fact,

A much larger man than the green swordsman was, and the blonde was

Suddenly knocked off of his feet at the pressure of his opponent's force.

As he went barreling into a pile of rubble, the princess expressed

Her concern, "Link!" she shouted out of pure instinct.

When the fallen man turned at his name, both the princess and the villain froze.

So it was him.

Finally, after all that treacherous time.

The holders of all three Triforce pieces, Power, Wisdom, and Courage,

Had been united once again, and the battle for the goddesses'

Blessings commenced.

The hero rose, and no sooner had he done so, did the enemy come

Down on him with a blade flaming with hate.

In a flash, much too quick for the mortal eye to behold, Hyrule's

Savior vanished into thin air. As if on cue, the Princess summoned

Her last resort, a golden bow with a single, fair arrow.

The set lit up the night as she pulled back on the string and let

The arrow fly. Its target was so caught up in looking for his prey,

That he was unaware of the danger until the light consumed him.

There was no retaliation after that. A shrill battle cry that cut through the

Stars, echoed over the plains as a burning white blade was

Thrust into the back of the King of Evil, and through his dark heart.

His cry was short-lived. As he hurled into a broken, stone wall,

The demon's body shattered into thousands of black

Ravens that scattered and flew away.

Then all was silent.

…

The two remaining were certain they had not heard the last of

That devil. But when the day of his return befell them, they would

Once again be victorious.

For the hero had returned.


End file.
